wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment
Note: Do you see anything missing from this page? Go ahead and click the "Edit" button and add it in. Anyone can contribute to this wiki! Have a look at the Community Portal Talk Page to find out more...(An explanation of the basic layout and editing guidelines will be given to you.) Thanks, Madamwest (profile | wall | ) 14:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Introduction What is considered equipment in the game (and on this Wiki) is armor, weapons, accessories (aka "jewelry") and faith badges. Basically, anything that can be equipped to a character from the Character/Bag menu ©. The quality (grade and star, when applicable) of your equipment is just as important to the progress of your character as pets, mounts, souls, cards and gems are. Equipment usually shares the following characteristics: *Equipment levels (Lv 10,15, 20, 25, etc.) *"Binding" status: "Bound" or un-bound ("Binds upon Equipping"). If you equip any piece of equipment, it becomes bound to your character, meaning that it can't be traded or sold to others. Once an equipment piece becomes Bound, there is no way to "un-bind" it, you can only sell it, degrade it or discard it to get rid of it. *Grade (D - white, C - green, B - blue, A - purple or S - orange) *Equipment Slots, 10 in all: Head, Chest, Armor, Waist, Feet, Right-Hand Weapon, Gloves, Necklaces, 2 Ring slots, Faith Badge and Left-Hand Weapon. *Advanced Attributes (for all equipment except for faith badges) *1 card slot (for each piece of equipment except for faith badges) *1-3 gem slots (per piece, for armor and weapons only): by default, there is 1 gem slot, two more gem slots can be unlocked by spending cash. There are many different sets of armor and weapons, and jewelry sets along the way. From level 1 to level 70, a new set of armor is available as you reach a new level decade. As your character progresses past level 70, the top-tier equipment has to be evolved to a different grade and gradually upgraded to a new level. When it comes to accessories, new pieces become available halfway though a level decade (at Levels x5....Lv25, 35, 45, etc) with a few exceptions (new peices at lvl 20 and 70.) Past level 70, they become available at levels x8 and x9. Before listing the pieces of equipment in this game, there are a few features and concepts to understand. Equipment Grades From level 1 all the the way to level 110, the grade of the equipment, which is color coded and is expressed as a letter, is an indication of its quality. The better the grade, the better the base stats of the equipment overall. The order of the grades is as follows: *Grade D (white color in the game) *Grade C *Grade B *Grade A* *Grade S Note (*): There are two types of Grade A armor and weapons: non-crafted or "dropped" (which is usually dropped as loot by Field Bosses, dungeon bosses or main area npcs when it comes to 70+ gear) and crafted (armor pieces created with blueprints, these generally have higher max stats, keep reading for more info...) How to get equipment There are many different ways to get equipment in WoD: *By completing quests (usually at lower levels but also at level 70, when transcending to another class.) *By collecting loot dropping from dungeon, ancient land or event npcs, field bosses or "main area" npcs. *By collecting the rewards of an event at completion (for example, in Recover the Wings.) *By buying from the Auction House or trading in Channel, World or with your friends/guildmates. *By crafting weapons and pieces of armor with blueprints and blueprint materials. *By upgrading or elevating armor and weapons from the Character/Bag menu (after level 70) Armor and Weapons Sorted by class, level, grade and set name. Note that only the crafted Grade A sets give attributes bonuses by equiping multiple set items. All other lower quality equipment pieces have been grouped into similarly named sets even though they offer no set bonuses. They are "sets" in name solely for the purpose of this wiki. Knight (Level 1-70) ---- Berserker (Lv 70 -110) ---- Crusader (Lv 70-110) ---- Hunter (Level 1-70) ---- Ranger (Lv 70-110) ---- Stalker (Lv 70-110) ---- Mage (Level 1-70) ---- Sage (Lv 70-110) ---- Warlock (Lv 70-110) ---- Priest (Level 1-70) ---- Cleric(Lv 70-110) ---- Inquisitor (Lv 70-110) ---- Accessories and Jewelry Sorted by level and grade. All Classes (Level 20-70) All Classes (Level 78-109) From level 78 onward, accessories are exclusively Grade S and are part or sets that give bonuses when two or all three pieces are equiped. There are no Grade A or Grade B pieces. Faith Badges Faith Badges can be brought for 100 Battle Points (BP) early on in your game, or later if preferred. You can choose between the Divine Badge, or the Hellish Badge, of which the only differences are the colors of their badges and your future wings. To upgrade your badge, you will go through ten levels of spending certain amounts of BP (the amount progresses as the badge gains levels), and once you complete your first set of ten levels you earn your basic set of wings. The Divine Badge will give you white wings, where as Hellish gives you purple. In all, there are four stages of wings. Each stage will be completed by ten levels each. Each stage leads to more detailed, and larger, wings. To give your badge BP, you will have to enter the Faith tab of your Character Badge, where you brought the badge in the beginning, and chosoe between Invest or Advanced Invest. Invest will cost you 50 battlepoints and 25,000 coins each time. Advanced Invest is 20 cash and 50 battlepoints each time, but, by using advanced you will gain a 2-10x investment. This means 50 battlepoints, can be anywhere from 100 to 500. At higher stages this will be extremely helpful, as the amount of battlepoints needed is extremely higher. Your badge is not only a pretty pair of wings, but attributes. They are similiar to souls, as there are things such as DEF, MDEF, MP Regen, HP Regen, MATK, ATK, EVA, HIT, CRIT, Max HP, and Max MP (I went through about 50 pages of rankings in my server -S7, S8, S9, S12- to check this) . There are also grades to your attributes, like souls. S - Grade : Orange A - Grade : Purple B - Grade : Blue C - Grade : Green You may change these also. You can reset your attributes -does not include level or stage- for 50,000 coins each. But, this will reset all your attributes, of which you can eventually get three. To keep an attribute, you can lock it. But then, every reset will 10 cash and 50,000 coins, or, if you have two attributes locked, 20 cash and 50,000 coins. 21:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) S9IsaMarie Category:Equipment